pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Wish Granting Pretty Cure
Wish Granting Pretty Cure is a fanseries by StarQueen22. The theme is Wishing. It also has its main inspiration from Star Darlings. Story The land of Wishtalia was a land where dreams and wishes were saved and powered the land. In it was a school that trained girls to go to earth to gather wish dust from wishers from good wishes while granting the most probable wishes but when an ancient evil awakes to steal and use the wishers energy to rule earth. Lady Estella send her most prized students to earth to keep the wishers safe. Pretty Cures and Mascots Celeste Starburst/Sherle Burg/Cure Star Voiced by: Yumi Kakazu (Japanese) A gentle and warm hearted first year of the school who wants nothing more than to become a full wish granter. In her wisher form, she has glowing white hair and gold eyes. As Sherle Burg, she has black hair in a wavy braid and her eyes are brown. As Cure Star, her hair in a Queen Elsa style turning golden blonde and her eyes turn golden and her pupils turn into stars. Her theme colors are Gold and yellow. Jennie/Jeanine Salami/Clifford/Cure Genie Voiced by: Haru Kuroki (Japanese) A soft spoken and shy classmate and roomates with Celeste and a second year. Unfortunatly, she and Hime got their last names from a lunch menu thinking it was a list of student names. In wishtalia, her hair turns aquamarine and her eyes are light blue eyes. As Jeanine Salami, she has thick long curly dark brown hair with a streak of aquamarine and brown eyes. As Cure Genie, her hair turns dark aqua tied in a high ponytail with a gold scrunchie and her eyes turn light aqua. Her theme colors are Dark blue, blue and red. Hime/Pearl Cucumber/Cure Wish Voiced by: Mikoi Sasaki (Japanese) A lively and fun loving fashionista and is the roommate of Serenity. She loves finding new styles to try out or get inspiration from. As Hime, she has dark green hair in Hime cut and green eyes. As Pearl Cucumber, her hair turns blonde in the same style and her eyes stay the same. As Cure Wish, her hair turns light green and loose and slightly curled and her eyes turn bright green. Her theme color is Green. Candia/Candy Lewis/Cure Candle Voiced by: Ami Koshimizu (Japanese) The hot headed and one tracked minded and the roommate of Petra. She is the star player on the solar ball team but does take time out of her day to train new teammates which startles people considering her personality. As Candia, she has waist length sky blue hair tied in a high ponytail and grey eyes. As Candy Lewis, her hair turns black and her eyes stay the same. As Cure Candle, her hair turns a brighter shade of light blue with a white streaks and her eyes turn white. Her theme colors are blue and white. Petra/Penny Lee/Cure Penny Voiced by: Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese) The daughter of a CEO and stay at home mother. Her father runs a company that helps the wishing energy run things around the kingdom. She has a fondness for animals which stems from helping her aunt out at her pet shop. As Petra, she has magenta hair and matching eyes with a paw print hairclip. As Penny Lee, she has Auburn hair tied in braids and brown eyes. As Cure Penny, her hair turns copper red pulled in a side ponytail and her eyes turn light brown. Her theme colors is red, copper red and brown. Serenity/Serena Lee/Cure Yawn Villains Akumu He's the leader of the Dark Wishers who are after the good wisher energy to reform their kingdom. Peiro He's the first to attack. He's a creepy version of a carnival clown with sharp teeth and decaying looking skin. Kibishīdesu He's the second to attack. Yamina She's the third to attack. Dākuuisshu They are the monsters of the day. Items Wish Compacts They are the henshin devices. Good Wisher Energy It's what powers the Yume Kingdom and keeps everyone healthy and in high spirits. Locations Lovet Town: A large town. in it are: * Open Heart Academy-It's where the girls go to school on earth. Yume Kingdom It's the kingdom where the girls are from. Students of Open Heart Academy Jesse Carter She's a creative artist who is a bit sensitive which makes her a prime target for bullies but has her twin, Rosa to keep them in line. She has red hair tied in a Chigon bun and aquamarine eyes. Rosa Carter A young Hip Hop and break dancer who loves basketball almost as much as she loves dancing who is protective of her twin. She is a hot head somewhat of a jerk but has a sweet side. She has red hair tied in spiked pigtails and brown eyes.. Episodes # Wait I get to be a wish granter and a Cure! Cure Star is Born! # Two jobs in one! Cure Genie is born! # Gallery Category:Fan Series